1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a portable electronic device, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a self-charging function using solar energy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, sliding portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
The portable electronic device usually includes a battery for supplying power. However, batteries are easily run down over a period of time after heavy usage and need to be charged by a charging device or replaced with a charged battery. In the conditions where electric outlets, charging devices and charged batteries are unavailable, power cannot be supplied to the portable electronic devices, thus cause inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.